093 Safety
The background is a muted light green. ; Panel 1 A black rotary telephone is ringing, with thin white lines showing the motion of the handset and the word "Riiiingg" written in wavy letters above it. The background is a bright red. ; Panel 2. Iris picks it up and says "Hello?? Wadsworth?" She is sitting at a desk, her arm resting on an open book in front of her. There is a stack of books on the other side of the desk, as well as a stack of books on a table behind her. She has bags under her eyes and multiple short red and white lines from her head indicate her agitated and excited response. The voice from the other end says "It's Dr. Angstrom. I'm just calling to check on you. Will you be needing a place to stay tonight?" The background is a muted dark bluish-green. ; Panel 3. Iris, looking worried, says "Oh... I'm sorry, I... I had told Wadsworth if he wanted to talk, I'd be here at Loucks and Harth. I haven't heard from him..." Angstrom replies "Nor I. I'm concerned. Was he as... *agitated* as he was on the telephone earlier?" ; Panel 4. She replies, "I think so. I've been researching the 1840 town fire all day. It's like Broodhollow --" Dr. Angstrom, resting one hand on his other arm as he holds the receiver to his ear, interrupts her, saying "Iris, do not seek evidence for a *presupposed* conclusion." His phone is a newer model than the one that she is using. ; Panel 5. Dr. Angstrom continues, "I'm afraid that's what Wadsworth has done. And part of the blame lies on *me*. Do you know where he might be? Hopefully somewhere safe?" He looks anxious and leans against the wall. ; Panel 6. Iris replies "Somewhere safe. Hopefully." A view of Virgil's room. The coloring is back to the normal dull browns, and there appears to be some sort of white or grey smoke or haze filling the room. Both Zane and the skeleton are gone. The cabinets and windows are still nailed shut, but the door has been torn down. The door frame has been damaged, with jagged bits of wood on the sides and top of the frame. It is unclear to me if the damage happened from the inside out or the outside in. The base of the door itself is visible near the base of the door frame, but only the first foot or so of it can be seen. The rest is presumably leaning outside of this room, but the room beyond it is entirely black. Splinters of wood have fallen on the floor near the frame. There is a small spot of blood on the pillowcase and a small spot of blood on the grey blanket covering the bed, as there were before. However, there is another, new small spot of blood on the top of the bed and a few splotches of blood on the edge of the blanket by the floor. These splotches are where Zane had been standing. There are small bloody marks leading from the floor near the bed towards the door, with some of them on the footboard and even one on the wall between the bed and the doorframe. These marks look like thin red lines in sets of two or three. There are splotches of blood on the right and left sides of the doorframe, where the damage to the frame is the worst, and there are also splotches of blood on the part of the door that is visible.